


Peanut

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Boyfriends, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Master/Pet, No Angst, PAWS, Shotacon, Smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke really wants to make a baby, and Clive is determined to give him one.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Peanut

Clive listened to the sound of padded feet running up to him. It was early in the morning, and he was standing there in his night clothes, drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen. He didn't bother turning around as he felt hands slapping his leg, excitedly pulling at his baggy pants. "Cwifeee!!" Luke yelled, wagging his tail "you wake up! We try now?" He asked, eyes sparkling with joy. 

For the past few months, this little puppy human hybrid had been trying desperately hard to make a baby. Clive had no idea if he could or couldn't, he assumed not since the poor creature was male, but … well, he certainly had fun trying, and he seemed so happy laying there after they did it, Clive wanted to see him that happy all the time ... "Cwifee!" Luke tugged at his clothes. "You wake up in the morning and the first thing you want is to have sex?" Clive teased, getting a huff in response. "You promise help make baby! Try now?" He said, clinging to Clive's leg. He nuzzled him, his little puppy ears drooping in a little sad response as he looked up, eyes big and watery. Clive sighed, "yea- i did promise help make baby didn't I? … we'll make one- you just gotta give it some time, Alright Lukey?" He said, setting his cup of coffee down on the counter so that he could pick Luke up off the cold, tiled floors. Luke looked at him, his short stature becoming apparent as Clive held him like he  _ was  _ a baby. "you wanna try right now?" He asked, getting a nod in response. "I want make baby-" Luke said, making a kissy face at Clive. "Pwease? Chuuu" he held his arms out, reaching for Clive's face so he could get his kisses, and Clive complied with his demands. He kissed him, letting his tongue roll over those sharp canines in Luke's mouth while he carried him into the living-room. Luke's dog bed was in the corner, it'd be the perfect place to put him once they were done with the messy, sticky situation they were about to create. Clive made his way over to the couch, laying Luke down on his back as if he were royalty, needing to be treated with extreme delicacy and respect.

Luke immediately sat up, and flipped himself around, sticking his butt out towards Clive, "hurry!" He said, wagging his tail as hard as he could. Clive snorted a little, sticking his fingers in his mouth. "If you want me to hurry, then suck" he said, watching Luke happily lap at his fingers. With the amount of drool Luke produced at the thought of making a baby it didn't take long to have his fingers completely soaked. He pulled them out, shoving those same fingers inside of Luke, getting an anxious little "ahhh??" In response. He listened to Luke's noises, the poor boy sounded like he was gonna bust one just from Clive poking at him a little bit. He wiggled around, pawing at the couch as he eagerly slid his hips back. 

"Wow- you must really wanna make a baby huh?" Clive said, and Luke nodded aggressively. "Cwive babies-" Luke said, "I have Cwive babies- all Cwife babies- mm-" He moaned as Clive twisted his fingers, fitting more into the small, tight ring of muscle. Luke wasn't as tight as he would normally be, they'd been doing it a lot more recently, so his body could never properly heal. 

It was always ready for sex, a little wet in the back, nipples swolen, lips tender, knees weak, arms are heavy, spaghetti sauce on his face cause he won't stay out of the dang refrigerator. He was hungry, Clive figured he was trying to eat to compensate for the baby he was supposedly going to have, but all it really did was give him a nice layer of plush chub. His soft brown hair covered his face as he let out breathy moans, Clive sometimes had to wonder if Luke actually could make a baby, but maybe … he was just too young to do it now? The way he was so eager to do these things, all for the express purpose of reproduction, it would be strange to think he  _ Couldn't  _ make a baby. 

"Cwifee! Put it!" Luke moaned, and Clive nodded, " alright~ give me a second- it's early you know?" Clive said, whipping his half chub from out of his pants. Doing this every morning sure did feel like some sort of cosmic gift. He slicked himself with saliva, and began stroking, staring at Luke's winking hole. He was thinking, about how cute he was, and how he never stopped wagging his tail, even during sex. Most of the time it would hit Clive's chest, and make him fall so far down into the pit of admiration for Luke that he'd legitimately never wanna stop trying to give him a baby. 

He was hard now, rubbing himself against Luke, who was eagerly pushing back on him. Luke had a happy smile on his face as he moved his hips on his own, Clive just let him take it, hands on his puppy's waist, stroking his sides to soothe him. "Oo- Cwiife inside- i did it" He groaned, after a little while of trying to fit an adult sized penis in his fun sized body. "Uuu- i do good?" Luke asked, and Clive began smiling a maniac. "Yeah! Good boy! You feel so good Lukey~ I love you~" Clive reached forward, petting his head. He pulled his hips back, not wanting to make Luke wait any longer. As soon as he pushed forward, a throaty moan filled the room, along with the sound of Luke's bushy tail cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter. "Good boyy- good boy~" Clive cooed, rubbing his hand up and down Luke's back. He knew it hurt a little, Luke wasn't big or old enough to be taking dick like he did, so Clive did his best to keep him comfortable. He could feel Luke throbbing, he was probably going to cum soon, despite the fact that they had just started. Clive didn't want it to be over so agitatingly fast but … They didn't need to spend a long time having sex this morning, there were other things that needed to get done. 

But god, Clive was really losing his mind at the feeling of Luke squeezing around him. The sound he made when he came, his cute little yip as he buried his face into the cushions of the couch. "good job~!" Clive said, truly happy that Luke was feeling good. "Uuu" Luke moaned, spreading his legs out apart a little bit more. "Cwife rub?" Luke asked, panting softly, getting a hand across his stomach. Clive gently rubbed Luke's stomach, feeling all eight of his swollen nipples with his hand. He continued to thrust, little droplets of love juice dripping onto the couch, staining it a little. When they had visitors they tended to flip the cushions around the other way, as to not expose anyone to their many, many, many baby making attempts. 

"Luke~ I'm gonna cum-!" Clive said, and Luke lifted his arms, wanting Clive to hold his paws. He opened and closed them, whining until Clive finally took hold of them, pulling Luke all the way back on his length. Luke lifted his head from the couch, arching as Clive filled him up with all that he could muster this morning … 

Luke groaned, drooling, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted. "No stop!" Luke said, and Clive breathed out a sigh, "huh?" 

"No stop! Again?" Luke said, slowly pushing his hips back against Clive's sensitive length. Clive hissed in response, "ah- sure-" he said, shuddering as he slid himself out of the squishy boner garage. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke was laying down in his bed, having just gotten out of the bath. He had been whining all day long, whimpering at the fact that he'd failed to make a baby for the fiftieth time now. Clive hated seeing him like that. He wasn't actually sure if Luke could make a baby, he assumed boys couldn't do that, even human dog hybrid boys, especially if they were too young to even stay awake during the day. Still, he wanted to give Luke a baby. He wanted Luke to be happy … 

So he'd gone down to the pound, and adopted an actual puppy. It was a tiny one, He trusted that Luke would be able to take care of it, after all, his body definitely seemed to be capable of caring for pups. Clive knelt down beside Luke, holding the puppy in his hand. He reached out, gently rubbing his hand across Luke's head, "Lukey~ … " He said, watching Luke slowly wake up. He was so sleepy, Clive hoped he wasn't depressed or something, laying there nude in his fluffy dog bed. He looked up at the little pink creature in Clive's hand. "Look- while you were asleep- you made a baby.." Clive said, gently setting the puppy down in front of Luke. The little thing stood, and wobbled over to Luke, laying down next to him. It seemed to be sleepy too … 

" I made?" Luke asked, sniffing at the baby. It yawned, and Luke flinched … he leaned back in, continuing to sniff at it. "Yeah- you made a baby- are you happy?" Clive asked, petting Luke's head. 

Luke just continued to stare down at the fuzzy little thing, it was still, having yet to open its eyes … he smiled, "Cwife and me make babyyy!" Luke wagged his tail, nuzzling Clive's hand as he shed a few little tears. "Uuu- baby look like Cwife too!" Luke whined. It most certainly did not, unless Luke was trying to tell Clive he looked like a dog, which would make perfect sense since Luke didn't seem to wanna breed with any other humans, "my babyyyy" he nuzzled the little puppy, and Clive sat down on the floor, listening to Luke shed tears of pure joy. He kept saying, we did it! Happily getting to know the features of the little baby poodle. " Yea we did- i told you you could do it!" Clive said, and Luke just curled up, holding his new baby close. "Luke finally have baby- we family now. Cwife … " Luke whined, "I wuv you" He licked Clive's hand, and Clive felt his heart melt, "Aw- I love you too. Take care of your baby okay?"

"I will! I best dad!" Luke said, closing his eyes as he protectively curled his tail around himself. "i happy- i wuv you baby…" Luke said. 

Clive gave him a pat on the head, " good boy- what are you gonna name her?" Clive asked. Luke hummed … " peanut." He said. 

"Hm? Peanut? How come?" 

"Small and brown- like peanut" 

"Ohh - i see. That's a good name!" Clive said. Had Luke ever even seen a peanut? Clive had been with him since he was born, and Luke was always in the house. Either way, he was just happy he could finally give him a baby. 


End file.
